Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft Chapter 10
Herobrine: Well… what have we here? *looks at the group that was standing in front of him* A young boy and his pups, pathetic. Perhaps maybe one of the others could just hand them over. Shadow: Never. We are not handing them over to you Herobrine. Herobrine: Well in that case, just hand me…the thing. Shadow: What ‘thing’? Herobrine: You know what I’m talking about. *moves closer to them* Shadow: Well we don’t have it. Herobrine: Is that so? Shadow: Yes, got a problem with that? *moves closer to Herobrine* Herobrine: Oh no, it’s just that… *looks at Ryder* If you don’t have it, then where is it? Shadow: Maybe it’s at the place that your monsters attacked. Herobrine: Oh really? Shadow: Why? Did your dumb monsters not find it? Herobrine started to get agitated because of Shadow’s insults. It also caused some of the monsters to growl and clatter. Herobrine: Let me get one thing straight. Shadow: Oh, and what’s that? Ryder was noticing that Herobrine was just toying with Shadow and was waiting for something. Ryder: *says to Shadow softly* Shadow… get away from him. Herobrine: I know where the ‘thing’ is. Shadow: And where is that? Herobrine: With him. *points to Ryder* Immediately the whole group that came with them turned straight to Ryder including the pups. Shadow: He doesn’t have it Herobrine. Herobrine: Really? Shadow: I’m serious. Herobrine: Then did he not tell you? Shadow: Tell me what? Herobrine: All those that his PC was running can feel where the source is. Shadow: What do you mean? Herobrine: All those that the PC spawned in this world can feel where the PC is. Shadow: *shocked* What?! *looks at Ryder* Chase: Ryder? Zuma: You brought it with you? Ryder: *looks down* I did. Skye: Why did you do that? Ryder: Well I couldn’t let him *gestures to Herobrine* get it. Rocky: Well… then he’s found it. Herobrine: I have had enough of this nonsense. *turns to his army of monsters* Get the boy. Almost instantly, the whole of Herobrine’s army ran straight for Ryder with their weapons in their hands ready to strike down any who stood in their way. Shadow noticed this and bolted straight for his troops. Shadow: Run, EVERY ONE BACK TO THE BASE! The whole group together with Ryder and the pups ran as fast as they could towards the base with Herobrine’s army fallowing close behind. Rocky: *still running* Ryder… you brought it with you? Ryder: Yes… sort of. Chase: Ryder maybe you could just give it to him so that he won’t chase us anymore. Ryder: Chase do you even know what he can do if he gets his hands on this? Chase: What can he do? Ryder: I’ll tell you later. Herobrine’s army was getting closer by the second and some of the skeletons from the army had already started to fire their arrows at the group but in return, some of the archidons returned fire with their own arrows but with most of them missing as they were still running. As the army was just about to hit the group, an explosion was heard from behind them fallowed by more explosions and fire arrows that rained down on the monster horde. Ryder turned to look at the monsters in which some had already expired and leaving their drops on the grass and when Ryder turned back, he saw both Zack and Sword waiting at their base with their whole army behind them. Sword: GUYS HURRY!! Zack: Albowtrosses, give them all you got! Immediately more fire arrows were seen raining on the monsters and almost destroying a hundred monsters in just one volley but Herobrine seemed to be prepared for this. Herobrine: Monsters fall back, Zombie and Skeleton riders charge forward!! The monsters moved back and out of nowhere, skeletons and zombies with full iron armor and swords came rushing out on their own skeleton and zombie horses and bolted right for their target. Shadow immediately took action. Shadow: SWORD SEND OUT THE ARMY! Sword: Hold on! Shadow: For what?! Sword: Wait… The monsters were getting closer by the second and Shadow was wondering why Sword nor Zack had sent out the army yet. Shadow: What are you waiting for?! Sword: Wait… Ryder: What’s Sword up to? Shadow: I’m not sure but I think he has a plan. Keep running! The group continued to run as fast as they could but the riders were catching up as they rode on horses. As the riders closed in even more, there was a battle cry heard from within the forests and a huge army emerged from the ranks of the base and rushed straight for the riders in which were now ‘sandwiched’ in the middle by the Order’s reinforcements. Shadow: *whispers* Thank you Sword. Skye: What was that? Shadow: It was nothing. *stops running and faces the monster horde* Skye: *stops running and looks at Shadow* Shadow, what are you doing? We need to get back to the base where it’s safe. Shadow: Don’t you worry about me. Skye: But the monst… Shadow: My place is here, with the rest of the Order. You just stay back where it’s safe. Skye: Okay. Chase: *shouts from the base* SKYE COME ON!! Skye rushes straight for the Order’s base and manages to reach it safely, then she went to Ryder and the group went to the top of the wall where they could see the battle between the Order and Herobrine. Sword was with Ryder. From above the battle was clearly seen between Herobrine’s army vs. the Order’s. There were deaths on each side but the Order’s army was still winning due to the number advantage and finally Herobrine knew that he couldn’t get Ryder nor the PC right now and so he gave out the orders. Herobrine: Another time Ryder. ALL MONSTERS FALL BACK!! Skeleton General: YOU HEARD HIM, EVERONE FALL BACK TO THE FORESTS! The monsters without any argument fallowed Herobrine’s instruction and headed for the depths of the forest. Zack: Their retreating. Shadow: PRESS ON THE ATTACK! Sword: Their retreating. Ryder: Really? Skye: Yay. Chase: We won! Zuma: Wow. Sword: We did win… for now. Ryder: What are you saying? Sword: Herobrine may have lost this one but if he really needs your PC, then this will not be the last we see of him. Ryder: *sighs* Well… at least we won’t see him again for a while. Chase: You mean that he will come back? Ryder: Yea. Chase: But… I still don’t get it, why does Herobrine want your PC so much? Sword: I’ll tell you all later but right now, I think we should all head back to our rooms. Ryder: Yea sure. The group all went back to their rooms while Sword went to Zack and Shadow who were just returning from the battlefield. Sword: Are you guys alright? Shadow: Could have been better. Zack: Why does Herobrine want Ryder? Sword: He has the PC which brought is here. Zack: Then he is the cause. Sword: What are you saying? Zack: I’m saying that he and his pups are the ones that brought this battle upon us that have caused lives. Sword: Where are you going with this? Zack: Sword, they can’t stay here any longer. Sword: What?! Zack: They have caused us too much and we can’t afford to lose anymore. Sword: But… if they leave then Herobrine will surely get them. Zack: Then let him. Sword: What? How could you? Zack: Sorry but the leader has spoken. As Zack turned to give orders to the nearby troops, Sword took this opportunity to catch Zack by the neck and pinned him to a wall. Sword: Now you listen here. I’m will not let you chase them out. Zack: I’m the leader around here and whatever I say will come true. Sword: Not for me. Zack: Fine. Then I’ll have to do it myself. Shadow: *blocks Zack’s path with his bow staff* Zack, I think I will have to side with Sword on this. Zack: Well fine but if Herobrine comes again next time and the outcome is either the same or worse than this, then they will have to leave. Is that understood? Shadow: Sure. Sword: Well fine. Zack: Good. The three then went their own way and Sword went to Ryder’s room. I hope that you all are enjoying the series so far. Let me know down in the comments below. be sure to keep an eye out for future chapters. Till then I will see you all in the next one. :)